Pidgefly
Pidgeflies are the first Mimics you encounter in Remnants of Skystone. They fly in a small circular pattern, and while they can be annoying to a new player (and remain a nuisance even later on in the game), they are no threat to any experienced adventurer. Tactics Tips & Attacks Pretty much just attack it once or twice, depending on how many trophies you have. They have a set flight pattern, and it's quite hard to be hit by these, so just hit it and you win. Good job. Aeronaut Aeronauts can typically attack and destroy Pidgeflies from safely outside their flight pattern. Killing a Pidgefly may require several hits depending on the range. You can also shoot and hold and allow the Pidgeflies to cross your line of fire. Ferric Depending on the situation, Ferrics may find it just as easy, or may have to jump around or risk being hit in order to damage them. Some times you may run into one that is circling above you, in this situation you will want to just get in the right position to use your up attack on it. If there is a large group of these very close to each other, a dive attack should take most of them out. If there is a lone Pidgefly above you, jumping and tumbling into it can be an effective tactic, however, if there are more than one, you should pick the rest off first. As a general rule Ferrics can kill a Pidgefly in one hit. Crag Crags can typically attack and destroy Pidgeflies from safely outside their flight pattern. Pidgeflies (before the Gold trophy) always die in one hit from a Crag's attack. Gold Pidgeflies have 49 health requiring a Tier 3 weapon with at least +10 Attack for a level 30 non-NG Crag to kill with one shot. Additional Information Sprocket Information From Mimics of Steamport City: Pidgefly: *This tiny Mimic feverishly flies in circular patterns. Although non-aggressive, this Mimic can be quite a hazard. First Encounter: West End Ruins Quest Relevance during Replacement Pulleys (CM0002). *The player must obtain 40 Pidgefly Wings for Cypress during the Mimicology Quest Pidgefly Study (CY0037). *In the Extermination Quest Pidgefly Extermination (AS0006), you must kill 50 Pidgeflies per day for three days for Admiral Stanton. *In the Extermination Quest Enraged Pidgeflies (AS0070), you must kill 100 enraged Pidgeflies per day for three days for Admiral Stanton. Trophy Farming A good location to farm is near the drop point in Steamport City, under the bridge guarded by Rook Edwards Trail to get 19 Pidgeflies in one run. Just start at the checkpoint (red), return, travel to the next (blue). Keep in mind to kill all other Mimics. If you don't care about the repetition of farming, choose the red route and add the room to the right with the 3 Pidgebombers. Kill every Mimic and go back and forth between the room with 5 Pidgeflies and 3 Pidgebombers. Choosing this route will net you 8 Pidgeflies every 2 minutes vs the Red & Blue routes netting 21 Pidgeflies every 6 minutes. Faster, but more repetition and you farm Pidgebombers at the same time (4 every 2 minutes). See also SyQo's maps. Related Enemies *Pidgebomber *Flybeast *Pidgebees Category:Steamport City Enemies Category:Hatchwood Wilds Enemies Category:Ridgeback Highlands Enemies Category:Co-op Enemies